The invention relates generally to the combination of a fuse block and a terminal block for electrical apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for joining a conventional fuse block to a conventional terminal block to form such a combination.
The combination of a terminal block, a fuse block, and a transformer is known. One advantage of this combination is that the terminal and fuse blocks can be supported on the transformer above its mounting plate. Thus, separate places need not be provided on a circuit board for a transformer, a terminal block, and a fuse block.
Prior combinations of fuse blocks and terminal blocks have been specially fabricated, low-volume parts, since the number and types of fuses and terminals used with a transformer vary. Thus, such combinations have the disadvantage of being expensive. Individual transformers, fuse blocks, terminal blocks, and transformer/terminal block combinations, on the other hand, have been standardized and are mass manufactured at low cost. Thus, it would be desirable to install one or more standard fuse blocks on a standard terminal block in an economical manner.
Another disadvantage of specially fabricated fuse block/terminal block assemblies is their lack of flexibility. A circuit manufacturer who uses terminal blocks and fuse blocks in several types of apparatus must either keep separate inventories of each specially fabricated fuse block/terminal block assembly or lose the advantages of using such assemblies. Neither choice is desirable.
Customers may also want to modify or repair a preexisting circuit containing a transformer and terminal block by adding a fuse block or replacing an existing fuse block. Many existing devices cannot be modified or repaired in this manner.
One particular transformer and terminal block assembly which could desirably be supplemented by a fuse block is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,340, issued to Hamer, et al. on Feb. 14, 1989. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein to show a transformer and terminal block assembly for use with the present invention.